


The Future Soon

by Lunochka (distaff_exile)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distaff_exile/pseuds/Lunochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about the Great Samwell Hockey Reunion of 2025 is the relative lack of WAGs to wave in front of the paps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueorangecrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangecrush/gifts).



The thing about the Great Samwell Hockey Reunion of 2025 is the relative lack of WAGs to wave in front of the paps. Those four years that produced so many great players -- and one is an international human rights lawyer, and one is a celebrity baker who moonlights as a sports commentator -- damn if there's maybe three women in the group surrounding the players who lived at the Haus in 2015. Or practically lived there.

One little green-eyed girl with maple sugar skin shoots the cameras a winsome smile. From the neck down you'd never know her gender, which is more her poppies' influence than her Uncle B's. When you get to pick between everything covered in sparkles and ruffles, or jerseys cut down to fit you by your Nana Sue, well, there's no contest. Auntie Lardo always has tights to match lying around somewhere. Like magic.

They stop for ice cream and the twins chase each other around the tables wearing Thing One and Thing Two appliques on the backs of their shirts, though the appliques don't help when the two of them swap shirts. Soon there's more than freckles on their noses, and in their tangly red hair. They're not old enough to understand that the natural consequence is a bath (ewwww) but they'll like the swimming after.

Then there's the blonde.

Her name is Katya. Yes, she's met the original. Yes, she's going to skate just like Daddy, only she won't do it in spangles. No way. And she'll spin as high and as fast as any of the guys, you just watch. Nobody understood this back home in Novosibirsk. She had to come all the way to America just to figure out she wasn't broken. That how do you say it? She was born this way. Fourteen wasn't too young to know. (Fourteen wasn't too young to be put out on the street. If not for the Championships in town... she doesn't like to think about that.)

George is teaching her about hockey. One day maybe when she's at Samwell herself, Katya will follow in the footsteps of her new mamas, the women she loves most in the world. Figure skating has no room for Johnny Weir in reverse. But hockey does have room.

Papa and Daddy hold hands, so beyond done with the media. George is the one doing most of the fending-off today, which is okay because she knows they'll do the same for her when she marries Tater this fall.

Pops and Popsy swing Jennifer Amanda between them. She will not be too big for this for another few years. Auntie Lardo takes pictures with Uncle Jack's camera. Uncle B and Popsy are talking about things that would scare her, if she saw them on the news, but her poppies are careful. _Washington Week_ is safe; the News Hour still needs screening.

Dex snaps shots of the twins to send to his wife, who's on bed rest right now; Nursey's wife, actually a nurse, sends pictures from the hospital, including one of Nora holding up a chalkboard: _35 weeks!_ Alison writes _not long now_ and _we'll call if we need you guys_. Nursey writes _we always need you_.

Chowder and Joy, still in newlywed bliss, sort of keep up with the rest. He went from dorky to cute to holy crap hot in four years, a sequence Joy missed while she was off with the Peace Corps. She came home to find her old friend Left Shark actually a Shark, with really awesome teeth. If she wakes up from nightmares, Chris knows how to calm her down. He knew a guy in school with problems like that. He gets it. She's so lucky, she says. He's the lucky one, he tells her; he wraps his arm around her waist, and she leans into his shoulder. He's still a dork but he's a hot dork with a heart of gold.

And Johnson?

He's enjoying the present tense, thank you for asking.

**Author's Note:**

> For blueorangecrush, my enabler. <3


End file.
